Polar Opposites: Northern Lights
by aspen1044
Summary: Aspen White, a fairy unlike any other! She finds herself born in royalty and is expected of great things! Will she be able to behave like a Princess while also protecting her people and keeping balance and composure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a snowy wonderland and their were many people gathered around. The ground was covered in snow all around and icicles dangled from the trees. As I looked at all the people, they had blue and white hair, pale skin, and as I looked harder, they seemed to be fairies. One in particular, a man who actually had no wings approached me slowly in the center of the giant tree stump I was standing on. "Hello child. Welcome to Winter Village. I am Father Winter and what might your name be my dear?"

At first I wasn't sure, but it came to me quickly enough that I was surprised since I had never heard it before, just coming conscious of my life and self a few moments ago. "Aspen White," I exclaimed, bowing to the man with no wings.

"Now, Aspen White, you are a snow fairy and all snow fairies have their own jobs set from birth. Snowflake Maker, Ice Sculpter, Hybernation Gatherer, etc. Now, before we find out your job my dear, let's take a look at your wings."

I turned around so my back was facing him and I cranked my neck to look behind me to see my wings. He touched my wings and I could suddenly feel them on my body. He lifted them up, but as he did, there was gasps from the fairy audience.

"My Goodness... We have our Equinox Princess..." Father Winter said quietly to where only I could hear. The crowd whispered and murmured to one another. I looked at my wings and they were a sparkly ice blue and big and no silhouette defined the edges of the wings. But I realized mine were different than the ones of the snow fairies around me. Theirs were white and had a translucent look with smaller oval outlines. Every fairies' wings looked like that except mine.

"My fellow fairies, this is Aspen White; Our Equinox Princess for Fall and Winter!" Father Winter exclaimed as the crowd began to cheer. They continued to cheer as Father Winter turned to me and exclaimed, "Come with me my dear. I have someone I need you to meet."

He took me by my arm and lead me from the stump and off down the street. We past by stores and homes and I could see ice towers over the tops of the buildings. As we got closer, it became clear that it was a castle. The people from the stump had followed us, cheering still as we came to the front gate of the castle, Father Winter hollered to the guards in the towers above to open the gate. They opened it slowly as a few more guards approached the gate to prevent the villagers from entering the castle courtyard. There was a stout women with white hair up in a bun approaching us from the doors straight across the the courtyard from us.

"Ah, you must be Princess Aspen. I am Professor Crystal Ice," She exclaimed, giving a curtsy to me.

"Professor Ice here will be the one to train you in the ways of being a Equinox Fairy and knowing everything in our winter world as well as teaching you on being a princess as well."

I curtsied back and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor."

"Oh, Princess you don't need to curtsy. The only people you curtsy to is other royalty. Now, come along dear." She took me by the arm and we walked to the doors to the left of us as Father Winter went to the doors in front of us. "So the doors Father Winter is going to is the Winter Wing where he lives and many of our events happen. The ones to the right of those is the Solstice Wing where we house guests and some royal servants stay. And the one in front of us is the Equinox Wing where you will live and many of our regular royalty stays."

Each of the wings were another wall to square off the courtyard with ice. The whole castle seemed to be made of ice almost. There were a few pine trees in the courtyard and benches along the walls, but it was actually very empty in the middle. We reached the Equinox Wing and the guards standing in front of each door opened them up and let us in. The entrance grandiose with large stairs on both sides of the room that led to the same platform that led to another pair of stairs that went up further.

Prof. Ice led me to the left where there was an archway just before the stairs and there was one before the other stairs as well and one under the platform above as well. "Where do those halls go?" I asked.

"The hallways across from us is for servant quarters which you won't be seeing, but the hall under the stairs is the main hallway and we will get back to that, but this," She exclaimed as we entered the room, "is the library."

All the walls were lined with books from floor to ceiling and there was chairs and a sofa in the center of the room for sitting. She had us walk through slowly and between the book shelves were reading coves where the windows and a seat were and I could see the Main Square. There was a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the room that was beautiful and carved from ice as well.

She led me into the next room which had sofas lining the walls now instead of books and had a stage in the corner with a grand piano, a harp, and an xylophone set up on it. "This is the Lounge Room where you can entertain guests with hors d'oeuvres and cocktails."

We walked through quickly and across the hall to the ballroom which had columns down the sides and a platform on one wall and a pair of doors in the back. "Is that a backdoor?" I asked.

"Yes. There is a deck and a garden and a view of Ice Lake. But we don't have time to go see that. We must continue on your tour before the presentation of the Equinox."

"What do you mean 'Presentation of the Equinox'?" I asked as we went back down the hall.

"It is where we celebrate the bringing of fall and winter and this year, we will also present you to all of Pixie Hollow. Then we host the Winter Equinox Ball here in the evening," She exclaimed as she opened a pair of doors with guards in front of it. "And this is your office where you can conduct business."

It was a more elongated room with a desk and two chairs sitting in front of it at the end and more big bookcases. We exited and went across to another pair of doors. "This is your hobby room where you will learn the arts and music to be a proper princess."

We went down the hall again to another room and it had a pool table in it and a few bar stool tables. We crossed the hall again to another room guards by guards. "And this is your conference hall where you can have big discussions with groups of people."

It was a long table with maybe 40 chairs on either side and a head chair at the very end. We continued on to another room which was the second to last door of the hallway and Professor Ice opened it up to something wonderful. A great big pool and a jacuzzi in the corner. "My own pool room?" I exclaimed.

Professor Ice nodded and then she closed the doors in front of me. "We must go through here quickly Princess Aspen. This last room I think you will like quite a bit."

The two guards guarding the last pair of doors opened them up for us and revealed a green room. It gave off a warm blast of humidity and smelled wonderful. "Your own greenhouse that only a few fairies can enjoy. You are one of them. But you will have to indulge later." The doors closed again and Professor Ice turned me around to see two girls with white and light blue short hair and they almost looked the same except for their hair. "These two are your maids in waiting, Bright," the white haired one bowed. "And Light," and the blue haired one bowed.

"A pleasure to serve you Princess Aspen!"

Light and Bright took me up to the 2nd floor and Professor Ice left. They led me down the hall. "This whole floor is bedrooms. For guests and your royal suite, Madam. Here is our room, "Bright exclaimed gesturing to the right. "And we are right next to your room for convenience. And this is your room."

The two of them walked in front and the guards in front of the door opened the double doors for them as we entered the room. There was a high ceiling and a big bed with a frame that stood about 5 feet taller than me with draping. There was a giant vanity and dresser. Also a sitting area next to the door and a beautiful painting on the wall of a crystallized fountain. There was two other doors in the room. "Those are your bathroom and closet. So if you will follow us, we must get you ready."

"What do you mean?"

"For the Presentation of The Equinox and you, Madam. You must look radiant, not to say that you don't. But this outfit just won't do," Light exclaimed.

I looked down and realized I had just been wearing a white long sleeve maxi dress and ballet slippers. "I guess you're right..." I exclaimed.

"And we have the perfect look for you. Here it is!" Light said, bringing out another dress. This one was a sparkly pale blue, almost matching my wings and was a sleeveless one that would surely trail with the tail it had and had a slit on the right that went up a fair way.  
"Let's try it on you," Bright exclaimed, having Light and her assist me out of my dress and into my new one. It fit comfortably and the slit went up to my upper thigh. The sweetheart shape of the top of the dress formed a crease between my breasts and the tail went behind me about 3 feet.

"You are gorgeous," Bright said.

"Now, for your hair and makeup," Light said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Presentation of the Fall/Winter Equinox were King Evergreen will be presenting the beginning of our Equinox," exclaimed Queen Clarion. Light and Bright were letting me know who each person was on the stage. I was standing in the back of the Winter Fairy crowd in Pixie Hollow and wearing a cloak over my wings. We wanted to keep my birth a surprise and present me to all of the Fairy World at once. The crowd was cheering for Queen Clarion, whom Light said was our Mother Nature Fairy. There was also an old man who was Father Time and next to him was a young man whose name was Leaf and was Prince of Time. Also on stage were the 4 Ministers of Seasons, including Father Winter. King Evergreen and Queen Juniper were the current Equinox Fairies and standing next to them was Prince River, the Spring/Summer Equinox Fairy in line for the throne as well.

All the Fairies from the separate season lands were gathered around the Tree Of Life, were there was a hollowed out center where pixie dust waterfalled into a main well in the center. All the royalty were standing on the stage, except me.

"So, King Evergreen, would you please step forward to present us the Winter Equinox?" Queen Clarion exclaimed.

Evergreen stepped forward, but so did Father Winter. "I apologize, Queen Clarion, but I have something to present to all the Fairies first."

"Can't it wait?" Queen Clarion asked, a bit insulted by Father Winter's informal interruption.

"Actually it can't. May I have your attention Ladies and Gentlemen! In the Winter Village this morning, we were given a gift and we would like to show all of you her..."

Light and Bright took off my cloak and I flew up a bit to be a few inches higher than the crowd and the Winter Fairies separated to make a path straight up to the stage for me. Gasps from the other season fairies as well as the winter fairies came as I flew up to the stage slowly. As I ascended the stage, Father Winter announced, "I would like to present to you all, Princess Aspen White; the newborn Fall/ Winter Equinox Fairy!"

Cheers roared in the audience with whistling, shouting, and clapping. As they did, Father Time led me to the middle of the stage, above the pixiedust well and whispered, "Just as I told you, Princess."

He backed away, leaving me in the middle and I began to spin, faster and faster and then stopped quickly, cause my magic to work. Snow began to gently fall all around Pixie Hollow on all the season fairies. They oohed and aahed at the snow, and began to clap again.

"My my, how wonderful! Thank you Princess Aspen," King Evergreen exclaimed, approaching me and touching my shoulder before gesturing for me to stand with the rest of the royalty. "Now, this equinox..."

I drowned out his words as I approached the group of royalty and stood next to Prince River. "Huh, amateur..." River exclaimed under his breath as I settled next to him. "I'm River. The Spring/Summer Equinox Prince."

"I am aware," I exclaim. His voice seemed to expel arrogance and snarkiness.

"What you did... with the snow? Not that impressive. I could do something like that in my sleep. Just so you know, I have been training as an Equinox Prince for 6 months, and you just got here. You know what that means?"

I looked at him. His blonde hair was spiked up and his green eyes looked back at me with confidence. "I'm better than you are. And always be because you are just going to have to keep trying to keep up to what I already know. So good luck, well, actually, you don't need luck, because it would be pointless seeing that you won't be able to catch up..."

"Well, excuse me but-" I was cut off by that loud cheer of the crowd. King Evergreen had finished his speech and the royal court began to move.

"Wonderful chatting with you, Aspen. See you at the ball!" River exclaimed, catching up with Father Summer.

King Evergreen came to me and offered his arm for me. I linked my arm to his as we strode into the Winterland. "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Aspen. You are a fast learner, I can tell with that trick you did."

"Thank you, King Equinox."

"Please, call me Evergreen. One day you will be the Queen and I will just be another snowflake in this world... but don't worry about that. I want you to enjoy being a child and have fun! I know they have you learn your responsibility, but don't forget to learn how to have fun."

All the royalty (except for Minister of Spring and Summer) came with us back to the castle, were the Royal Court was being housed in the Equinox Wing with me and this evening would be Winter Equinox Ball. When we came back to the Palace, Evergreen walked me to my room before continuing with Juniper to their room. I enter and find Light and Bright there, waiting for me. "Welcome back, your majesty!"

"Please, Bright. I told you two to just call me Aspen. And Hello," I exclaim approaching them as the guards closed my doors outside.

"We have a few dresses picked out for you for this evening's ball," Light exclaimed, gesturing to the dresses hanging over the dressing screen.

There was one that was white, but I didn't really want to blend into the snow. There was another pale blue, but I was already wearing a pale blue dress. The third was a rich purple and had skin hugging sleeves, a boat neckline and fell to the floor with an ombre effect to pale purple. I chose that one and went behind the dressing screen to put it on. It had on a corset, which both Bright and Light had to help me to get it on. I almost couldn't breathe and I swear I heard my back crack a few times when tightening it. My posture was improved and my back actually felt good afterwards.

"You look amazing, Princess. Prince River will love you!" Light exclaimed.

"Pssh. Like I care what River thinks! That jerk is so pompous, I'm surprised he didn't get stuck looking at himself in the mirror this morning!"

"Oh, your majesty! You shouldn't say that about your future husband!" Bright exclaimed.

I paused. What? "Future husband...?" I exclaimed, turning to look at them as they pulled away from fixing my hair up.

"Why, yes, Princess. The King and Queen of the Equinox, or in your case, the Prince and Princess are arranged to be married once they take on the Equinox responsibilities. Didn't Father Winter tell you that?"  
"No... It must have slipped his mind..."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I exclaimed.

A guard entered and closed the door behind him. He bowed and then approached. "Your majesty. The young Prince of Time is here to escort you to the ball."

"And who are you, Sir?" I asked, standing and looking up at the tall guard.

"I am Cobalt, Princess Aspen. I am your personal guard."

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Cobalt. Thank you for the message. I will be out in a moment."

Cobalt left and Light and Bright help me get on my heels. "Have fun your majesty!" Light and Bright exclaimed.

"Please. Call me Aspen. And aren't you two coming?"

"No. Servants do not attend the balls, you- Aspen," Bright responded.

"Please come. Get on your best dresses and attend. I will tell Cobalt to let you two in if you decide to come, okay?"

They hesitate, but nod in agreement before I turned and headed out the door. Light opens one of the doors for me and I walk out to see Prince Leaf in a red and brown suit. He had brown hair tied back into a short ponytail and had hazel orangish eyes.

"Princess Aspen. You look magnificent. I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of escorting you to this evenings ball," he exclaimed, offering his arm. I took his arm graciously and we walked down the hall and continued on to the stairs. Just at the bottom of the steps of the other stairwell was River talking to Juniper.

"Well, if it isn't the snowflake now," River exclaimed. "Leaf, you are decreasing my respect for you by hanging out with this newb?"

Leaf let go of my arm and stepped forward to River, "River, I don't care what you think of me because, frankly, I find Aspen a wonderful creature, and you are quick to judge her in your cynical way. Now, if you don't mind, we must get going," Leaf said, taking my arm again and heading out the door. He was so confident and showed River that he wasn't the center of the world.

"That was... incredible," I exclaim.

"Why, thank you Aspen. I saw him threatening you at the ceremony. He really does need to get off that high horse of his. I wish he could see that though... it never seems to get through to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Every ceremony we go to or social event we attend, I seem to have to tell him every time that he is not as powerful as he thinks. But of course, he never listens..."

We entered the great ballroom of the Winter Wing and Father Winter approached us. "Ah, there is my northern light! Prince Leaf, thank you for escorting Aspen to the ball, but may I have her come with me to the stage?"

"Of course, Sir," Leaf responded. "Pleasure walking with you Aspen. I hope to dance with you later this evening."

"You look delightful this evening, Princess Aspen," Father Winter exclaimed, taking me across the ballroom towards the stage where the orchestra was playing the music. River walked in with Evergreen and Juniper and they all walked up to the stage.

"I think everyone is here now, Father Winter," exclaimed Juniper as Father Winter laid a kiss on her hand a she came to stand on stage with us.

"Good, then we shall start," Father Winter exclaimed, motioning for the Orchestra to cut off the music. "Welcome all to our Equinox Ball! We are all looking forward to the season ahead for it will be our greatest. Now, for the first dance, and in celebration of her birth, Princess Aspen White will start our first dance with Prince River."

The crowded cheered loudly as I remained speechless. Were they serious? I could hardly speak to the boy with out wanting to punch him, and now they expected me to dance with him? River came over to me and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

I hesitated, knowing I didn't want to go with him, but I grabbed his arm anyway knowing that as royalty, I had the obligation of doing so. He walked me down to the middle of the ballroom as the orchestra started up again with a waltz. River had me spin and then pulled me in to have one of my hands cupped by his and my other hand resting on his shoulder as his hand rested at the small of my back. He led me slowly across the dancefloor and we rotated together. It all came so naturally and like he had the control of every move we made. For a moment, I almost thought he was a gentlemen, but then he spoke.

"You aren't very good at dancing are you? Are you good at anything at all?"

"Says the boy who is no good at manners. I have not seen you once show your royal charm since I've met you," I exclaim, purposely stepping on his foot.

"Ouch," he paused. He looked quickly around, realizing that everyone was staring and went back to dancing. "Why did you do that? It's not very lady like... but you aren't much of a lady are you?"

"I'm more of a lady then you will ever get."

Evergreen and Juniper now joined the floor as well as a few other royal couples. "Well, you will be my lady soon enough, so don't think that you are too good for me, because I already own you."

"No one owns me, my dear."

Just then, King Evergreen asked to cut in. "Yes, Sir, you may. I was done with her anyways," River exclaimed, leaving and going to Juniper.

"Ugh. Is River always like that?" I asked as Evergreen started to dance with me.

"Unfortunately yes. He has quite the ego for a young fairy, but I think you can tame him. It almost looked like you can punch him and I was overhearing and seemed like you can definitely match his wits in tongue."

"I hope he learns his place. Leaf was telling me how he always has to tell River where his place is but River never listens."

"Yes, Leaf has been trying to show River he is wrong, but I don't think River will ever listen to Leaf... But he may listen to you one day," evergreen exclaimed, cheerily.

"Ha! I doubt that! I feel like the only person River listens to is himself!"

"Ahh, that may be true now, but one day he will realize that being alone isn't as fun as he thinks it is and he will need a friend."

"And you're suggesting I am going to be that friend..." I asked as Evergreen twirled me.

"I know you will be. Juniper and I were the same way. We hated each other in our youth and then one day, we realized how much we actually loved each other and that day came long before our actual wedding. Her and I always laugh when we look back at how ridiculous we were to not see how much we needed each other."

"I understand Evergreen, but he's just so pompous, it's hard to see past that quality of him to see any good."

"I understand my dear," Evergreen replied as the song stopped. "Well, it's been a pleasure dancing with you Miss Aspen."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." I walked off the dancefloor to grab myself a drink. A few people passed by and said hello. I finished my drink and put my cup down and as I turn, I see Light and Bright wearing blue and white dresses that matched each others. "Oh, I am so glad you two decided to come!"

I hugged the two of them. "We are glad to see you two Madam Aspen," Light exclaimed.

"We were surprised to not find you dancing with Prince River," Bright said.

"He and I did dance, but I could hardly stand to dance much longer with him without wanting to strangle him, so Evergreen cut in and he and I danced until the end of the song."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," exclaimed a voice. It was Leaf who had come over to us.

"That's alright your majesty. We were just going," exclaimed Bright. "We will see later this evening Princess."

The two of them scurried away as I turned to face Leaf. "I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Leaf asked, holding out his hand

"I would love to," I responded, taking his hand as he led me to the dancefloor. He did what River did where he twirled me and brought me into dance.

"So, how was your dance with River? it looked like you stumbled while you danced with him."

"Oh, that? Stepping on his toe was on purpose. I could hardly stand dancing with him... I can see why you try to change him because he really needs an attitude adjustment."

"And you are so lucky to marry the delightful fellow," Leaf exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Well, one thing is for sure. What he lacks in charm has been made up by you. Your charm has been phenomenal and is making this evening quite pleasant."

"Well, thank you."

We continued to dance and even continued into the next song, just talking about ourselves. Leaf was just so charming and kind. He was what a true royal prince should be like...


End file.
